


La teoría del caos [Hiatus]

by Narialam



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Me iré al infierno por esto, Muertes varias, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narialam/pseuds/Narialam
Summary: Según la teoría del caos el resultado de algo depende de distintas variables y es imposible de predecir, sin embargo, las distintas evidencias que se presentaban ante Kirigiri Kyoko, Munakata Kyosuke y Makoto Naegi no dejaban lugar a dudas. Una nueva amenaza se cernía sobre sus cabezas y nada tenía que envidiarle a la Desesperación de Enoshima Junko.





	1. Renacimiento

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Si Kodaka puede revivir a Kirigiri después de pasarse más de una hora de reloj muerta por un veneno supuestamente letal entonces yo puedo sacarme a Damocles de la manga y revivir a todo el que me de la gana (aunque en realidad Juzo era el único que tenía claro y el resto salieron por los dados, lol). 
> 
> Tengo varias muertes decididas y otras que se están gestando (básicamente estoy jugando al pito pito gorgorito con los personajes de Dangan 2 y con los revividos para ver quien se va al hoyo porque de hecho solo tengo decidido que personaje de Dangan 1 va a palmar, lol). No quiero darle mucha cancha a los OC's perooo los necesito para mover la trama así que ahí se quedan.
> 
> Dadas mis inclinaciones por el MunaSaka/SakaMuna no voy a especificar que es la pareja principal (más de lo que ya hago). Ejiem.
> 
> Y, eh, sigo siendo una escritora terriblemente lenta.

_Pronto renacerás, así que..._

_ser un monstruo es genial, ¿no?_

**Outer Sciencie; IA.**

* * *

Sakakura Juzo abrió los ojos.

Abrió los ojos y trató de comprender el hecho de que por alguna gracia del destino continuaba con vida. No estaba en un hospital fue lo único que llegó a comprender. No había ningún pitido infernal taladrándole el cráneo mientras marcaba sus signos vitales. Solo había… música. Música saliendo del cacharro al que su cuerpo estaba conectado y que cambiaba de ritmo junto a sus pulsaciones. Juzo no entendía demasiado de música clásica pero reconoció aquella pieza en concreto.

La cabalgata de las Valkirias.

Dejó de intentar entenderlo.

Estaba vivo y Sakakura Juzo no entendía que clase de cruel broma sin sentido era aquella. Porque para él la vida ya no tenía sentido sabiendo que aquellos a los que quería ya no estaban a su lado. Yukizome Chisa estaba muerta. Munakata Kyosuke… daba igual si él estaba vivo o no pues él no le quería a su lado. Se había deshecho de él con la facilidad con la que uno se desprendía de la ropa vieja y rota.

Su supervivencia no complacía a nadie.

Ni siquiera a él mismo.

Aquello no era un milagro, aquello era una maldición y lo supo del todo cuando fue capaz de procesar la pesadilla que le observaba desde el fondo de la habitación. Se removió bruscamente y solo entonces descubrió que estaba firmemente atado a la camilla. El movimiento le hizo jadear de dolor. Sus heridas aún no habían cicatrizado del todo. Estaba vivo sí, ¿pero a qué precio?

—Bienvenido de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, Sakakura Juzo —dijo el hombre al percatarse de los movimientos ajenos. Movió su cuerpo en dirección al lugar en el que se encontraba el exboxeador ondeando su bata blanca en el proceso. Sostenía una jeringuilla con la mano derecha.

—Tú… tú se suponía que… tú estabas muerto —siseó con dificultad. Tosió sangre. Había ido al maldito funeral de ese hombre, joder.

—¿Y no era ese exactamente tu caso? Estábamos muertos. Ahora estamos vivos —indicó lacónico. Su largo y rubio cabello acarició la mejilla izquierda del hombre—. Pero no te preguntes cómo o por qué, Sakakura. La verdadera pregunta que debes hacerte es qué va a pasar a partir de ahora.

El hombre aplicó la inyección sobre el cuerpo de Sakakura a pesar de los intentos de este por liberarse. Pronto sintió como todo su cuerpo se entumecía, pronto sintió como sus músculos dejaban de responder y sus ojos se cerraban, sin embargo, no perdió la consciencia. Escuchaba. Sentía. Y eso le asustó más de lo que jamás reconocería.

—Quizá te duela un poco. Lo siento —su voz indicaba lo contrario—. Es un método extremadamente intrusivo —escuchó la voz, notó el miedo asentarse en su garganta, el pánico atenazar su corazón.

Un poco se quedó corto.

El dolor fue lacerante, intenso y continuo.

El dolor le arrojó al borde de la locura y luego le dejó caer en su interior.

Fue el recordatorio constante de que su vida valía para lo que valía. De que él siempre había sido una marioneta en las manos de los grandes líderes y que seguiría siéndola. Un peón en el tablero de ajedrez de alguien cuyas aspiraciones siempre rozaban la locura. Enoshima Junko. Tengan. Y ahora aquel maldito pirado que debería estar tan muerto como él.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos mucho tiempo después ya no era quien siempre fue.

Si le hubieran preguntado no habría sido capaz de explicarlo. El embotamiento y la claridad que sentía al mismo tiempo en su cabeza. Lo único que tuvo claro era que aquello no era en lo absoluto Desesperación. Era… había demasiada calma.

Demasiada… paz.

—Bienvenido al Orden, Sakakura Juzo —cerró los ojos al escuchar aquella voz conocida.

Una sonrisa burlona se asomó en las comisuras de sus labios sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

* * *

Damocles Kurosawa era un notable graduado de la academia Pico de la Esperanza (de la promoción del 74). Conocido como el SHSL cirujano él había muerto para el mundo un poco antes de que el conocido como primer juego diera comienzo. La trágica muerte había sucedido en el hospital donde trabajaba. Una explosión había acabado con los pacientes, las enfermeras, los médicos y todos aquellos que estaban en su interior. Se suponía que Damocles también estaba dentro. La gente había supuesto que el cirujano había sido el objetivo principal del atentado.

Lo que la gente no sabía era que él mismo había preparado el trágico suceso y había orquestado una falsa muerte. Lo que ellos no sabían era que Damocles había caído en la desesperación mucho antes de que todo aquello comenzara. Él había sido uno de los primeros sujetos en los que Enoshima había intentado el lavado de cerebro manual y el resultado había sido francamente desastroso.

Por supuesto, la desesperación había hecho mella en su cerebro pero eso no fue todo. Kurosawa había perdido la movilidad parcial de su rostro. Los músculos del lado derecho de su cara habían quedado lo suficientemente dañados para que fuera irreparable. Quizá por ello y por el desastre que había resultado su operación cierto rencor hacia Enoshima Junko se instaló en la base de su ser y esperó pacientemente el momento de despertar.

Así que Damocles Kurosawa se convirtió en un miembro activo de la Desesperación, un agente en la sombra. Él fue un cabo suelto dispuesto por si las cosas se torcían y, oh, como se torcieron.

La inesperada captura y rehabilitación de los remanentes había sido un duro golpe y le había a obligado a moverse, a salir a la luz. Se había quedado sin aliados potenciales ahora que Enoshima estaba muerta así que se había visto en la obligación de… crearlos y el patético juego de los líderes de la Fundación fue como un inesperado regalo caído del cielo. Fue la primera vez que pinchar sus estúpidas comunicaciones había servido realmente para algo.

Por supuesto, había tenido que esperar el momento oportuno para hacerse con los cuerpos de aquellos que habían caído. Cuando el caos reinó en el recinto fue sumamente fácil colarse, sin embargo, no podría haberlo hecho con tantos posibles candidatos sin la ayuda de su única aliada viva; Hécate. La SHSL hipnotizadora.

Los cuerpos de Kimura Seiko, Ruruka Ando, Sakakura Juzo, Sonosuke Izayoi y Kizakura Koichi terminaron en su poder. La mitad de los lideres había caído en sus diestras manos y todo lo demás había sido cantar y coser (casi literalmente). Bueno, exageraba, Ando había sido un caso especialmente delicado. Las heridas en su cuerpo desprendían tanta saña que parecían haber sido hechas por el mayor de sus enemigos. Kimura, Kizakura e Izayoi habían sido sencillos de tratar y Sakakura… bueno, le había conseguido una nueva y bonita metálica mano después de mucho sufrimiento y cirugía.

Honestamente, había temido perderle. A él y a Ando. Pero al final todo había terminado bien… para él que había conseguido los aliados que tanto quería, obviamente.

Eran un grupo menos numeroso de lo que le habría gustado y no haber podido recuperar el cuerpo de Gozu era algo que aún lamentaba (su gran fuerza física habría sido de mucha utilidad) pero había conseguido a muchos miembros interesantes y dada la repentina desaparición de los antiguos remanentes confiaba en que no tendría que lidiar con demasiados problemas para lograr su objetivo final.

Su creación, su Orden distaba mucho de parecerse a la Desesperación de Enoshima Junko, ( _distaba mucho de parecerse a la Esperanza de Naegi Makoto_ ).

Ella había hecho caer el mundo en el caos por su propio deseo hedonista, ella había buscado satisfacerse a sí misma con el placer que dicha emoción le provocaba. Y él… él al principio había sido igual. Él había estado loco por la desesperación. Había buscado con ansia el mismo objetivo que Enoshima Junko.

Hasta que los tratados teóricos del difunto Yasuke Matsuda cayeron en sus manos y todo cambió.

Nunca fue un especial fan de la neurología mucho menos de la neurocirugía pero al final claudicó a su curiosidad, ¿era posible que Matsuda estuviera en lo cierto? ¿Era posible convertir los sentimientos tan fácilmente en _otra_ cosa?

Se operó a sí mismo.

Y todo cambió.

Su ansiosa búsqueda de la desesperación se convirtió en una enfermiza obsesión por el Orden.

Enoshima había basado su desesperación en el anarquismo, en un falso libre albedrio y por eso estaba siendo derrotada por la esperanza pero él… él sería distinto. Llevaría esa misma desesperación a través del Orden. Construiría un nuevo mundo donde la crueldad lógica y pragmática exterminaría la locura pasional y la esperanza de un pacífico futuro. La historia siempre se construía mediante la sangre derramada del perdedor.

Damocles medio sonrió. Sus largos cabellos rubios se deslizaron delante de su rostro y los retiró con una mano para poder observar con sus dos sucias esmeraldas lo que había conseguido. Hécate se encontraba sentada a su lado, sus rizos negros caían en bucle sobre su oscura piel. Damocles le debía mucho a esa mujer.

También le debía mucho a Tore pero él no se encontraba en esos momentos junto a los allí reunidos.

Sin ellos jamás habría conseguido a quienes hoy se sentaban a su alrededor.

Los antiguos líderes de la Fundación. Algunos más cambiados que otros debido a la cirugía. Kimura, por ejemplo, no había sufrido ningún efecto secundario, Ando, por otra parte, lucía cicatrices por todo lo que antes había sido un cuerpo perfecto. Izayoi había perdido la visión del ojo izquierdo y aunque Koichi había tenido más suerte en ese aspecto su fachada exterior no había tenido tanta suerte, la pupila se le había teñido de un perenne rojo.

Y luego estaba Sakakura.

Había tenido muchas dificultades para hacer caer en el Orden a ese hombre y su cuerpo reflejaba físicamente todas las torturas a las que había terminado sometiéndole. Damocles conocía la teoría. Las emociones demasiado intensas podían hacer que el cabello de las personas encaneciera hasta tonarse totalmente blanco, sin embargo, nunca había conocido a un caso de primera mano… hasta que el mismo lo había provocado en ese hombre.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Ahora que estamos todos aquí reunidos me gustaría agradecer la predisposición que todos habéis tenido para aceptar ayudarme —como bonitas marionetas que se creían libres pero que obedecían todas sus órdenes—. Aclarado esto podemos dar comienzo a la primera reunión de nuestra… pequeña alianza. Puede pareceros algo banal e incluso frívolo comenzar con esto pero Hécate va a informaros de cómo hemos decidido denominar a esta… a nuestra unión.

— _Chaos Theory_ —informó la mujer sin decir una palabra de más.

La medio sonrisa de Damocles se tornó torva.

En honor a la memoria de una muerta.

En honor a la memoria de un muerto.

—Por favor, amigos míos, ayudadme a crear un nuevo circulo en el infierno. Ayudadme a traer ese círculo a la tierra.

El caos se volvería Orden y el Orden se teñiría de rojo, negro y desesperación.


	2. Las tres coronas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Primera muerte, ¡yey! Descripción gráfica de la misma, lol (tampoco demasiada, no me apetecía explayarme).

El conocido como “ _El segundo peor incidente en la historia de la humanidad_ ” ni siquiera se vio venir. No era como si el primero hubiera golpeado menos rápido pero Kirigiri Kyoko siempre había sospechado que si las cosas se hubieran hecho de otro modo se habría podido parar antes de que se descontrolase hasta el nivel en el que se encontraban, sin embargo, no estaba segura de cómo lidiar con el surgimiento de aquella nueva amenaza. Se había extendido entre ellos como un virus del que no te percatabas de su existencia hasta que era demasiado tarde. Había estallado con tal virulencia que había dejado en bragas a más de uno de los trágicos sucesos de la historia y lo peor era que se había asentado en el mundo como si aquel siempre hubiese sido su lugar en primera instancia.

—¿Vais a seguir repasando ese video? Lleváis horas aquí encerrados —la preocupada voz de Asahina Aoi la obligó a separar sus cansados ojos violeta de la pantalla. Munakata Kyosuke, que se encontraba a su lado, por el contrario ni siquiera parpadeó.

—Intentamos encontrar respuestas que nos ayuden a resolver este problema, Asahina —le explicó ella pacientemente a la nadadora.

—Con todo el respeto del mundo… no veo como observar una y otra vez el discurso de un loco nos va a ayudar a resolver nada —se quejó la castaña. Kirigiri emitió un lento suspiro. El líder de aquel nuevo desastre se había dado a conocer cuatro días después al incidente mediante un comunicado televisado a todo el mundo. Huelga decir que quizá lo más traumático para ella fue ver que miembros de la Fundación que se suponían muertos aparecieron rodeando a aquel hombre tan vivos que casi había creído que se trataba de alguna clase de engaño por muy irónico que fuera teniendo en cuenta su... milagrosa resurrección.

Su creencia de que era un engaño había durado hasta que aquellos “generales” habían empezado a extender el caos con sus talentos. Por mucho que le costase admitirlo aquello era muy difícil de emular. Tres días después Munakata había irrumpido en la Fundación durante una reunión de los actuales líderes y les había contado todo lo que sabía de aquel hombre. Un antiguo estudiante de la promoción del setenta y cuatro de la Academia Pico de Esperanza. Damocles Kurosawa. El SHSL cirujano.

Tenían la cara del enemigo, un nombre, un pasado.

Un nuevo concepto.

Lo que seguían sin tener era una manera clara de cómo derrotarlo.

Al final a Asahina no le quedó más remedio que claudicar y dejarles seguir con su intento de sacarle al Damocles del video más de lo que había dicho en su comunicado. Aunque Kirigiri empezaba a tener dolores de cabeza. La voz de Damocles era ronca y debido a la paralasis parcial de su rostro aquel sujeto pronunciaba cada palabra como si la deletrease.

—De acuerdo. Ella tenía razón. Esto no va a ningún lado —sentenció la mujer—. Repasemos lo que sabemos —Kirigiri sacó su libreta y miró a Munakata. El hombre torció un poco el gesto pero asintió—. Hace un mes un brote de… Orden estalló afectando a gran parte de la población que aún estaba desesperada y una pequeña parte de la que estaba cuerda dando lugar a un tercer frente a combatir debido a la agresividad que mostraron los… afectados ante todo aquello que se saliera de unas reglas que desconocemos.

Munakata asintió sin nada que añadir.

La luz de la pantalla parpadeaba lentamente alumbrando la penumbra de la habitación. La bombilla estaba fundida y debido a pequeños problemas en el presupuesto estaban ahorrando allí donde podían (la revelación de que antiguos miembros de la Fundación ahora eran reconocidos genocidas no le había sentado especialmente bien a los inversores).

—Cuatro días después nuestro intento de dictador se reveló al mundo poniéndole rostro y nombre a la catástrofe —guardó silencio. Al menos podía reconocerle a aquel tipo que les había ahorrado todo el trabajo que Enoshima les había obligado a hacer en su momento—. Damocles Kurosawa. De tu promoción. Experto cirujano. Muy bien. Hablemos de lo que recuerdas de esa época sobre él.

—Era arrogante y tenía la cara en perfectas condiciones —respondió Munakata secamente. Kirigiri rodó los ojos un poco. Kyosuke no había variado un ápice su respuesta desde la primera vez que le pidió aquello.

—Tenías su teléfono móvil —apuntó ella. Volvió a intentarlo.

—En un cuaderno con todos los teléfonos móviles de la gente de mi promoción —replicó el hombre, lacónico—. Lo viste.

—No vi cómo le llamaste.

—Lo hice y para mi sorpresa sigue usando el mismo móvil. Me respondió. Deja los rodeos, Kirigiri —espetó el espadachín.

—¿Tanta fue la humillación verbal para que no quieras contarme el contenido de la conversación? Podría haber datos importantes en ella que se te hayan escapado entre lo que no quieres contarme —Kirigiri era una mujer paciente pero Kyosuke Munakata estaba agotando su paciencia. Había sido amable las primeras veces pero después de medio mes de evasivas estaba, metafóricamente hablando, hasta el gorro.

—No nos ayudaría. Ya te lo he dicho. No me dio ningún dato nuevo salvo que le ha sacado a nuestros antiguos miembros toda la información que tenían sobre la Fundación y sus Divisiones —Munakata lucía… incomodo.

—¿Te considera una amenaza? ¿Alguien potencial para su Orden, quizá? —Kirigiri Kyoko podía ser implacable y dado que Munakata había decidido no contarle la conversación por las buenas había decidido sacársela por las malas. Había descubierto algo muy interesante de él en aquel tiempo. Munakata Kyosuke era el peor mentiroso que había conocido en su vida.

—Ambos, supongo. Intentó… desestabilizarme. Tener a tus enemigos con la guardia baja es algo… útil para las víboras —Kyoko imaginó que no solo hablaba de Damocles.

—¿Notaste algún cambio en su personalidad? —una pregunta fácil. Quizá después una difícil.

—Seguía siendo arrogante pero estaba más… comunicativo que en nuestros días en la Academia. ¿Es esto un interrogatorio? —terminó preguntando.

—Quizá —contestó ella. Lo era, obviamente—. ¿A qué te refieres con más comunicativo?

—Nunca le caí bien. Según él no era nada personal. No le gustaba mi personalidad —resopló.

—Sobre los… resucitados…

—No —interrumpió bruscamente Munakata. Ella frunció el ceño.

—No vamos a evadir el tema eternamente, Munakata —espetó la detective. Su paciencia estaba en el límite. En el límite del límite.

—No pudo hacerlo solo, obviamente. No me dio nombres ni ninguna pista que nos ayude a identificar a sus ayudantes —siseó en respuesta.

—¿Te dijo al menos por qué ellos? —preguntó exasperada. Se rascó la sien con el bolígrafo. Arrancarle las respuestas a Munakata era como intentar sacarse la sangre de debajo de las uñas de los pies.

—Utilidad, cercanía —respondió escueto.

—Le preguntaste por Yukizome —una afirmación, un dardo envenenado. Kirigiri vio como le temblaba el labio inferior ante la mención de aquella mujer. No le gustaba usar ese tipo de tácticas y no lo hacía a menudo pero el grano en el culo que no les dejaba sentarse y avanzar necesitaba ser explotado. Y si la pomada no hacía efecto usaría la fuerza.

—No. Él saco el tema que yo no quería sacar —si las miradas matasen… oh, si las miradas matasen—. Te lo dije. Intentó desestabilizarme mentalmente.

—Ya veo. Entonces, ¿cómo fue? —carraspeó—. “Seguramente tú habrías escogido a Yukizome antes que a Sakakura pero a mí un exboxeador manco me es más útil que una simple ama de casa” ¿Algo así? —no necesitó más confirmación que su cara tornándose pálida para saber que había acertado de lleno—. Así que básicamente se dedicó a hurgar en la herida de tu implicación en la casi muerte de Sakakura.

Una respiración lenta. Aliento contenido.

—Sí —respondió con la voz ahogada.

—Está vivo, Munakata —le recordó ella.

—No gracias a mi —espetó el albino—. Eso no cambia lo que yo le hice creyendo que estaba en la Desesperación y ahora…

—Es una marioneta en manos de algo igual de malo —completo ella por él. No era que Kirigiri no se sintiese mal por el asunto. Ella tenía sus propios quebraderos de cabeza con respecto a los resucitados. En concreto con el que había dado la vida por ella. La culpa le atenazaba la garganta al pensar que había sido tan descuidada como para permitir que profanasen el cuerpo de Kizakura para convertirlo en un genocida.

¿Aunque a cuantos habían matado ellos ya en nombre de la Esperanza?

No es que se diferenciaran mucho de ellos a esas alturas.

—No quiero hablar de esto, Kirigiri —le oyó decir.

—Pero lo necesitas —replicó ella menos cansada de lo que se sentía—. ¿Fuiste a algún terapeuta después del juego? Tu salud mental es importante. La de todos. Ha pasado más de un año desde… —aspiró profundamente. Había sucedido en el aniversario de su segundo juego. El primero de Munakata. Todo les había estallado en la cara el día más doloroso posible.

—No tengo tiempo para preocuparme por mi salud mental cuando la suya ha sido mancillada hasta el punto de creer que lavarle el cerebro a todo el mundo es la mejor de las soluciones —Munakata escupió las palabras como si le quemasen en la lengua.

—Suena un poco como Tengan —confesó Kirigiri.

—Los déspotas están cortados todos por el mismo patrón —siseó irascible.

—¿Te arrepientes de haberle llamado?

—No lo sé. Me dijo a la cara las mismas cosas que yo pensaba en vez de intentar consolarme con palabras vacías. Me echó en cara mis errores y tenía razón en la mayoría de sus acusaciones —contestó cansado.

—Munakata… —negó suavemente con la cabeza. Nada de lo que ella pudiera decir convencería al contrario de que sus acciones no eran las responsables de lo que había pasado. Tengan era más responsable de aquello que nadie. Él le había proporcionado de manera indirecta los cuerpos de aquellos que más le servirían—. ¿Crees que Kurosawa está afectado por la Desesperación? —terminó preguntando.

—No sonaba como ella —respondió Kyosuke—. Pero no soy el más indicado para… juzgar el tema, ¿recuerdas? Tampoco es que sonase demasiado cuerdo, de todas formas.

—Quizá… ¿podría haberse auto inducido su propio estado? —se preguntó en voz alta.

—Sin saber cómo funciona el Orden es complicado deducirlo, Kirigiri —comentó Munakata.

—Tampoco sabemos cómo funciona la Desesperación y conseguimos… una cura provisional —que por desgracia no curaba a todo el mundo.

—¿Crees que podremos conseguir algo así con esto?

—¿Querrías? —preguntó la detective. Él guardó silencio por unos minutos.

—No me pidas que lo mate de nuevo. Antes me arrancaría el otro ojo —confesó en voz baja.

—Nadie podría echártelo en cara esta vez pero… Naegi está decidido a salvarles así que no hay mucho que podamos decir al respecto —una sonrisa muy débil apareció en el rostro de Kyoko.

—¿Oh?

—Sakakura le salvo la vida y Kizakura me la salvo a mí. Naegi se siente en deuda. Siente el deber de saldar esas deudas —explicó.

—¿Y los demás?

—Estamos hablando de Naegi —esa respuesta debería bastar para cualquiera que le conociese. Su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar de improvisto cortando la conversación. Un mensaje de texto—. Togami quiere vernos —informó. Munakata frunció los labios. Eso nunca, nunca era una buena noticia.

No lo fue tampoco esa vez.

La habitación donde Togami les esperaba si estaba iluminada por la luz eléctrica del edificio. Había sillas y mesas esparcidas por su interior, las paredes eran blancas y a través de las ventanas entraba la luz nocturna. La pantalla del ordenador estaba encendida mostrando el escritorio del mismo. El fondo de pantalla era un campo verde con un cielo azul.

—¿Ha habido algún avance en el contacto con los antiguos remanentes? —fue lo primero que Kirigiri preguntó. Necesitaba una buena noticia. Algo de esperanza en la que poder creer.

No la tuvo.

Togami negó con la cabeza.

—No responden en la isla y somos incapaces de localizar el barco. Es como si… se los hubiera tragado el mar —reconoció el rubio. Fukawa estaba a su lado sentada en una silla a la que no paraba de darle vueltas, dando vueltas ella también por lo mismo. Munakata detuvo el movimiento apoyando sus manos en el respaldo.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó el albino.

—Nos han enviado algo que creo debéis ver —contestó con simpleza el millonario—. Mandamos a un equipo a peinar la zona norte en busca del lugar donde podrían ocultarse nuestros nuevos y encantadores amigos cuando nuestros hombres encontraron… esto —apretó un botón del teclado del ordenador que tenía enfrente. Kirigiri ni siquiera parpadeó cuando la imagen de una mujer crucificada boca abajo se grabó en sus retinas. Aunque lo más perturbador de la imagen era el estado del cuerpo de la víctima. La mitad derecha de su rostro estaba totalmente quemada y en su pecho estaba incrustada una corona de plata.

—¿Esa no es…? —dijo la voz de Munakata.

—Monaka Towa —confirmó Byakuya—. Encontramos otros dos cadáveres en las mismas… circunstancias.

—Creía que Fukawa y Komaru dijeron que se había marchado al… espacio —acertó a apuntar Kyoko.

—E-eso hizo —protestó la novelista.

—Irrelevante. Probablemente regresó en cuanto empezó el nuevo desmadre. Son como polillas con la luz ese tipo de personas. ¿Importa? No es por ella por lo que os he traído aquí —explicó el rubio sin humor. Apretó nuevamente el botón y una nueva fotografía hizo acto de presencia.

La misma escena pero desde una perspectiva aérea se mostró ante ellos. Diez círculos rodeaban la cruz en la que se encontraba el cuerpo de Monaka. Togami empezó a pasar una fotografía tras otra centrándose en los círculos los cuales contenían palabras en su interior. Kirigiri reconoció el idioma en el que estaban escritas. Italiano.

—Los círculos de Dante —murmuró la mujer cuando los tradujo en su cabeza.

—Pero eran nueve, no diez —señaló Munakata. Su ceño estaba fruncido. Su único ojo fijo en las fotografías.

—El último circulo contiene la palabra “Orden” en su interior —se apresuró Togami a explicar mientras mostraba la fotografía del mismo. Fukawa se mordió el dedo pulgar.

—¿Se cree Dante? —preguntó la escritora—. Q-qué a-arrogante y pre-presuntuoso.

—Demuestra un carácter narcisista —concedió Togami.

—Eso es bueno —replicó Kirigiri—. Los narcisistas tienden a cometer errores.

—¿Pero qué significa todo esto? —preguntó Munakata señalando la pantalla.

—Probablemente no es más que una declaración de intenciones —teorizó el millonario—. Creo que quiere decirnos que traerá el Orden a cualquier costa. No es más que una teoría. Sin conocerlo personalmente es lo máximo que puedo hacer.

Kirigiri miró su libreta, frotó su nariz y suspiró.

—Sea lo que sea significa que ha empezado a moverse. Tenemos que prepararnos adecuadamente —sus enguantadas manos acariciaron el lomo de su libreta.

—Es complicado, Kirigiri. Seguimos sin saber cómo narices se está extendiendo está mierda. De la nada encontramos que algunos de nuestros agentes habían sido infectados —Togami se quitó las gafas para limpiárselas. No parecía nada feliz.

—Entonces encontrar la manera de detener su expansión es nuestra prioridad número uno —replicó ella. Se cruzó de brazos—. Analizaremos mañana por la mañana todo lo que sabemos del asunto. Preparad mucho café. Algo me dice que lo vamos a necesitar.

Togami apagó el ordenador y no fue hasta que Kirigiri y Munakata se marcharon que Fukawa se giró hacía él.

—¿T-tienes una te-teoría, verdad? —preguntó la novelista.

—Lo único que hago es tener teorías últimamente —aseveró el rubio, se le veía frustrado—. Es… aquellos que están en el Orden actúan como… como maquinas a las que les han introducido el mismo comando. Reacciona a la vez, de la misma forma, con los mismos movimientos y eso… eso tiene que significar algo. Que los únicos que parezcan tener algo más de libre albedrio sean los antiguos miembros de la Fundación también pero…

—¿Cómo se pu-puede co-controlar a tanta gente a la ve-vez? —preguntó Fukawa. Togami suspiró.

—Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A todos los escritores que leo últimamente les gusta mucho Dante así que me decidí a hacerle un pequeño homenaje, lol. Tengo muchas ideas con esta mierda y estoy cambiándola cada poco (y eso no es bueno). Veremos a ver como acaba todo esto, HAHAHahahaha...
> 
> Nos leemos.


	3. Danza macabra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Eh... ¿secuelas de lavado de cerebro? Idk, yo diría que ninguna realmente.

El yoyo dio vueltas entre sus dedos. El color blanco del objeto destacaba contra la oscura piel de la mujer. Hécate se encontraba esperando. Siempre esperaba. Observaba, aprendía, analizaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Se le daba bien leer el ambiente. Mucho mejor que intervenir aunque últimamente tuviera que hacerlo a menudo. Lo entendía. Tampoco le disgustaba del todo. Quería a ayudar a Damocles. _Necesitaba_ ayudarle.

Resarcir sus pecados.

—¿Por qué las coronas? —terminó preguntando la mujer al hombre que tenía frente a ella.

—Se consideraban los herederos de la Desesperación, ¿no? —la respuesta fue dada con la voz ronca de alguien a quien le costaba hablar, sin embargo, Hécate pudo percibir con claridad el tono burlón que se escondía en la voz de su superior.

_Si no fuera por ella Damocles nunca habría conocido a Enoshima Junko._

—¿Cómo le está yendo a nuestros amigos? —le escuchó preguntar. El olor de la miel era intenso en el lugar en el que se encontraban. El zumbido de las abejas le resultaba desagradable, sin embargo, el gusto de Damocles por esos insectos no era un secreto para nadie en aquel lugar.

—Kimura permanece pegada a las faldas de Sakakura. Ando a las de Izayoi. Kizakura es la abeja que va picando de flor en flor —respondió la mujer. Una corta risa provino de los labios ajenos probablemente provocada por su juego de palabras.

—¿Se han peleado? —preguntó el hombre rubio.

—No, simplemente se evitan salvo cuando su interacción es necesaria por el bien del Orden —explicó la hipnotizadora. Las peleas estaban terminantemente prohibidas entre los miembros de su artificial alianza—. ¿Ha vuelto a llamar?

—¿Quién? ¿Munakata? —Damocles volvió a emitir una lenta risa—. Creo que salió lo suficientemente escaldado de nuestra última conversación. Sería bastante masoquista por su parte volver a intentarlo.

—¿No lo quiere entre nuestras filas?

—Hace un par de años habría sido fácil ponerlo de nuestro lado. Ahora tendría que recurrir a remedios más… rudimentarios viendo lo que ha cambiado —guardó silencio—. Por supuesto, si termináramos consiguiéndole de una u otra manera no desestimaría su incorporación. Podría ser un activo valioso pero ahora mismo no es más que una mosca molesta.

—Sakakura podría…

—Lo mataría si se lo ordenase —explicó el rubio lentamente—. Pero sería una pérdida de tiempo y recursos por no hablar el conflicto que causaría dentro de él. Por lo que he conseguido averiguar de él estaríamos hablando de la posibilidad de que se suicidase si sus manos fueran manchadas con la sangre de Munakata. No. Sakakura ha resultado un recurso más valioso de lo que imaginaba. No voy a perder a mi bomba nuclear por una mosca. Además, tenemos problemas más graves dentro de la Fundación. Deja que las moscas ladren pero si no nos ocupamos de las cucarachas estaremos en problemas.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó ella.

—Kirigiri Kyoko y Togami Byakuya. Ellos podrían ser unas interesantes adquisiciones o los clavos de nuestros ataúdes si no nos andamos con cuidado —explicó.

—¿Qué hay de Naegi Makoto? ¿No es peligroso? —al fin y al cabo, él había acabado con Enoshima.

—La esperanza… —murmuró pensativo—. Es una cucaracha peligrosa —confirmó—. Matarle es la prioridad número uno, por supuesto, pero para llegar a él primero debemos deshacernos de sus… barreras.

—Entiendo… ¿cómo debería proceder entonces? —cómo podía ayudarle. Sus manos se aferraban al blanco yoyo. Había calor allí dentro. Humedad. Demasiada para su gusto. Escuchó el rumor de las hojas, el zumbido de las abejas pareció subir de intensidad por unos segundos.

—Ya lo sabes. Que Tore lo prepare todo. Una vez hayamos introducido el suficiente… veneno entre sus filas los aplastaremos fácilmente —Hécate obligó a sus piernas a moverse cuando la orden fue dada. Su cabeza se perdió en los planos que conocía para planificar las estrategias que necesitarían.

Izayoi, Kizakura y Sakakura.

Con ellos tendría que bastar.

* * *

El Orden le daba paz… la mayoría del tiempo. Kimura se había acostumbrado, como todos, a la pared de cristal que separaba su viejo yo del nuevo. Se había acostumbrado a los susurros, a los gritos mudos que profería la persona que había sido. El Caos estaba dentro de ella porque era necesario para lograr el objetivo final y una vez logrado Kimura tenía la esperanza de que aquel susurro se extinguiera por fin. Porque ellos eran diferentes al resto por las necesidades de Damocles y por eso, por eso ella contaba los días para simplemente poder ser uno más.

Las diferencias eran malas.

Caóticas.

Lo que ella no recordaba (o más bien no le era permitido recordar) era que esas diferencias eran las que aun la hacían ser ella. Ella que estaba enfadada con Rururuka. Ella que aún se preocupaba por los demás y que ansiaba aprender más y más para poder ayudar. Curar.

Por eso estaba allí. El laboratorio de Tore era una mina de conocimiento… y el lugar donde estaban todas las medicinas, vendas y otro tipo de objetos específicos para la curación de heridas.

—Voy a empezar a cobrar por la entrada —escuchó decir a la voz grave del SHSL científico. Tore era alto, terriblemente alto y delgado y su piel era mucho más oscura que la de Hécate. Lo que más le llamaba la atención, sin embargo, era su cabello. Siempre lo llevaba peinado en pequeñas trenzas y le llegaba hasta los omoplatos.

—Lamento la intrusión, Tore, pero Sakakura necesita algo de atención sanitaria —explicó avergonzada. El mencionado resopló detrás de ella.

—Ah…. El kamikaze atacando de nuevo. Muy bien, muy bien pero no molestéis. Estoy trabajando —Kimura le observó unos segundos. Llevaba en sus manos un tarro con una abeja viva dentro de él. No le dio mayor importancia, después de todo, ¿por qué iba a preocuparse por ese bicho? A Damocles le encantaban. Seguramente le habría pedido algo estrambótico de nuevo.

—No soy un kamikaze —masculló Sakakura cuando le obligó a sentarse en el lugar habitual. Ella encendió una lámpara—. Simplemente no vi venir el puto oso mientras esquivaba al puto tío de la Fundación —se explicó, se excusó.

—Deberias ser más cuidadoso. Una herida en el cuello es peligrosa y ese robot podría haber… cortado algo más de no ser por tus reflejos —regañó en apenas un murmullo. Su amistad con Sakakura se había afianzado en aquel tiempo que ambos habían compartido en el Orden. No quería que le pasara algo malo. Si lo pensaba había sido algo casi natural. Sakakura era alguien que solía necesitar a menudo asistencia médica y ella era esa asistencia.

Además, Sakakura no se aprovechaba de su amistad. Nunca le pedía nada y siempre tenía que obligarle a curarse.

Él siempre cedía.

Por el bien del Orden; decía, pero ella sabía que en el fondo no quería preocupar a nadie. Sakakura era ese tipo de persona.

Probablemente habría sido doloroso pensar que había tenido que morir y renacer para por fin hacer un verdadero amigo. Lo habría sido… si hubiera podido sentir como una persona normal pero en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba sus sentimientos eran difusos. No había ira pero si podía sentir rencor y por ello podía pensar con claridad cuáles eran los puntos débiles de sus enemigos. Herir con sus palabras sin remordimientos ni sentimientos de culpa.

El susurro se estremeció ante tal conocimiento.

Negó con la cabeza. Ella no odiaba a Juzo ni le deseaba ningún mal así que se limitó a vendar su cuello.

—Hécate está preparando algo gordo. Por orden de Damocles, claro —comentó Sakakura. Sus cabellos cenizos tapaban sus ojos.

—Lo sé. Vino a decirme que en la próxima misión Ruruka y yo nos quedaremos en la retaguardia —respondió Seiko mientras examinaba que todo estuviera en su sitio.

—¿Estarás bien? —la pregunta la pilló por sorpresa pero al poco se atrevió a esbozar una tímida sonrisa. Era una pregunta… agradable. Una preocupación sincera. Una situación a la que no estaba acostumbrada pero que le agradaba. Tenía un amigo.

—Ruruka y yo nos hemos… hecho mucho daño la una a la otra. No creo que pueda perdonarla nunca ni ella a mi —susurró—. Pero por el bien del Orden toleraré su presencia —añadió como si un mecanismo dentro de ella la obligara a hacerlo.

—Algún día deberías plantearte solucionar todos vuestros temas pendientes —sugirió Juzo con algo de duda en su voz—. Por el bien del Orden —le escuchó añadir tras unos segundos de silencio.

—Lo pensaré, Sakakura — _por el bien del Orden_ ; la frase se repitió en su mente como un mantra acallándolo todo.

Incluso los susurros.

* * *

Makoto Naegi quiso creer que la suerte por fin les estaba sonriendo, sin embargo, era bastante difícil pensarlo cuando la ayuda por la que había rezado atracó en la playa de la zona este con la mayoría de sus integrantes al borde de la deshidratación. Ver como Hiyoko Saionji _casi_ besaba la arena y el suelo frente a sus ojos resultó perturbador. Por supuesto, los equipos médicos de la Fundación se habían desplegado en esa misma playa para atenderlos.

—¿Se puede saber que os ha pasado? —preguntó claramente confuso. Naegi contó que estaban la mayoría de ellos en la caseta que habían preparado para atenderlos—. Llevamos… no sé cuánto tiempo intentando contactar con vosotros.

—¡Llevamos semanas perdidos en el mar! —estalló Saionji—. ¡Cuando nos enteramos de lo que había pasado decidimos unánimemente intervenir de nuevo! ¡Ayudar! —se bebió de golpe toda la botella de agua que uno de los paramédicos le había dado—. ¡Pero ese… infraser… ese… demente de Komaeda rompió de alguna manera todos los aparatos del barco sin ni siquiera tocarlos! ¡Hasta las brújulas las rompía con solo mirarlas! ¡Y encima si por algún casual tocaba a alguno de nosotros empezaba de golpe una tormenta!

—Y-ya veo… ¿y dónde está Komaeda? —preguntó. Naegi notaba el sudor frio recorrerle la espalda. Esperaba que no lo hubieran arrojado por la borda.

—Sigue encerrado en la bodega —Hinata fue quien respondió—. Es decir, le encerramos en la bodega cuando nos dimos cuenta de la situación y sigue ahí metido.

Naegi se puso algo pálido y mandó inmediatamente a alguien para buscarlo.

—Fue una idea terrible —murmuró repentinamente Mitarai. Le estaban tomando la tensión—. La comida estaba allí así que no podíamos bajar a la bodega sin que todo comenzara de nue…

—¡Tú! ¡Medicucho! ¡Matasanos! ¡Trae más comida! ¡Me muero de hambreee! —Naegi escuchó el grito de Akane y tragó saliva.

—Vaya… Lamento oír que habéis tenido tantas dificultades para llegar p-pero… ¡Hay que pensar en positivo! ¡Al menos ya estáis a salvo! —exclamo el joven tratando de trasmitir a los demás algo de su energía.

—¿Lo estamos? —la pregunta vino esta vez de Sonia que había separado su boca de la botella de agua. Tanaka se encontraba sentado a su lado y había puesto su chaqueta sobre los hombros de la rubia pese a las protestas de Souda cuya intención había sido la misma—. Hemos venido a ayudar —le recordó. _A luchar_ ; pareció susurrar el viento. Naegi notó la sonrisa bailarle tensa en los labios.

Quizá había sido la buena suerte de Komaeda la que había intentado mantenerlos alejados de tierra firme. Naegi decidió que no quería pensar en ello. Porque necesitaban ayuda. Porque si lo hacía lo más probable es que los devolviera inmediatamente al mar con Komaeda Nagito al timón. Aspiró profundamente y colocó las manos sobre sus propias caderas.

—¡Vamos! ¡No podemos desanimarnos! Estamos juntos y juntos somos imparables —exclamó convencido. Se forzó a creer en sus propias palabras.

Tuvieron que llevar a los chicos al hospital más cercano (y libre de peligro) para asegurarse de que sus cuerpos no habían sufrido nada excesivamente grave y después Makoto tuvo que sufrir los procesos de la burocracia y del escepticismo de muchos de los nuevos líderes de la Fundación. Intentar contactar con los remanentes no había sido una decisión unánime pero había salido por mayoría. Eso no quería decir que esa mayoría estuviera entusiasmada con la idea. Simplemente eran conscientes de la diferencia entre los humanos normales y un alumno de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza.

Naegi se dejó caer sobre la silla que se encontraba frente a la mesa del que se había convertido en su despacho al convertirse en el nuevo presidente de la Fundación (y le había pertenecido a Tengan por lo que Naegi seguía sintiéndose terriblemente incomodo allí). Asahina estaba sentada frente a él con una caja de donuts sobre los muslos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que se ha decidido? —preguntó finalmente la mujer. Acababa de llegar de una misión y se había perdido la maldita reunión. No es que lo lamentase y Naegi no podía culparle. Eran… tensas y agotadoras.

—Hemos acordado separar a los chicos en grupos pequeños y distribuirlos por las Divisiones que han sido más afectados por todo esto —resumió el castaño. Había sido una reunión larga que le había dejado terriblemente exhausto.

—¿Kirigiri o Togami han encontrado algo? —mordió uno de sus donuts. Sus dedos estaban manchados de chocolate y tenía ojeras en las bolsas de los ojos.

—No —farfulló Naegi—. Solo tenemos teorías que no podemos probar sin abrir a alguien en canal para analizarlo y aun así nada nos garantiza que averiguaremos algo.

—Uh… —Aoi soltó el resto del donut. Demasiada información para su gusto—. ¿Ha habido algo más…? Quiero decir… ¿tenemos información nueva sobre… ellos?

—No. La… cúpula del Orden parece haber sido tragada por la tierra y eso no me da buenas vibraciones —reconoció.

—Naegi… —la mujer miró en dirección a la puerta unos segundos, después regresó la vista hacia su amigo—. No sé si…. No creo que sea capaz de matarlos si fuera necesario —reconoció en voz baja, afligida—. Quiero decir, sé que Sakakura fue un imbécil durante la mayor parte del juego pero luego te salvó la vida y… y Kizakura rompió su código para proteger a Kirigiri, ¿cómo se supone qué…? Kimura era una buena persona y no creo que Ando e Izayoi sean distintos. Estoy… me siento dividida —y odiaba esa sensación.

—Asahina… te comprendo. Yo quiero salvarlos. Lo sabes —murmuró en respuesta.

—Esto es una mierda —dijo de pronto—. Solo de pensar que tú, Kigiriri, Fukawa o Hagakure terminarais así me pongo enferma.

—Yo también —se percató de algo—. Asahina… ¿has vuelto a pelearte con Togami?

—Que le follen a Togami —replicó Aoi mientras lentamente sus mejillas se inflaban. Un nuevo trozo de donut fue introducido en su boca. Naegi suspiró pero al mismo tiempo una pequeña sonrisa le iluminó el rostro. Era agradable comprobar que había cosas que no cambiaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicaciones, explicaciones y varias preparaciones. Por ahora no tenéis que temer por la vida de ningún niño... por ahora :)
> 
> Nos leemos.


	4. La ceguera de los justos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Como cuando las parejas secundarias acaban teniendo más momentos que la principal, lol.

Estaba en la calle, sentada sobre un muro, con una pierna colgando en el aire y la otra apoyada en la piedra. El móvil estaba pegado a su oreja mientras ella refunfuñaba. Corría un viento helado que movía su larga melena suelta de un lado para otro. El tiempo llevaba días empeorando.

—¿P-p-por qué t-tengo que protegerlo a-a é-él? —preguntó Fukawa Touko con voz infantil.

—Fukawa… —suspiró Komaru—. Ha sido decidido de manera aleatoria. No tienen nada personal contra ti. Piensa en el lado positivo. Togami también está incluido en el paquete —una parte de Komaru tenía la esperanza de que la mención del rubio millonario calmaría a la escritora. Se equivocó.

—¡E-ese es el p-problema! —exclamó la novelista—. ¡N-no puedo proteger a-a-adecuadamente al maestro s-si tengo que cuidar de e-esa b-babosa c-cobarde de Mitarai!

Fukawa escuchó el suspiro de Komaru a través del teléfono. Ella sabía que estaba acabando con la paciencia de la otra mujer.

Le dio igual.

—Fukawa… yo no tengo ningún poder de decisión en este tema…

—¡Pero Naegi…! —interrumpió bruscamente Touko.

—No. Esa clase de favoritismos arruinarían su reputación y lo sabes. No voy a hablar con él para que lo cambie. Además, estáis en la misma División que Kirigiri los dos. No te preocupes tanto. No creo que el chico ronde demasiado a Togami —por lo poco que Komaru había oído de Mitarai parecía el tipo de chico que Togami se comería (no literalmente)—. Así que no tendrás que comerte la cabeza sobre a cuál proteger si estáis en problemas.

—Protegería al maestro —replicó Fukawa con convicción.

Aunque ambas sabían que no sería tan fácil para Fukawa el simplemente dejar morir al otro si algo malo sucedía.

—Todo saldrá bien. Es algo temporal, Fukawa —intentó calmarla—. Además, Naegi dijo que probablemente irían rotando hasta encontrar la distribución ideal.

—Y-ya lo sé. Es so-solo que… —Fukawa se mordió el labio inferior, jugó con un mechón de su cabello moreno.

—¿Qué?

—El maestro está preocupado por a-algo. Aun no m-me dice que es pe-pero lo no-noto —reconoció—. Kirigiri tampoco está como siempre —añadió—. Hay algo m-malo en el ambiente de e-este lugar.

—Estás pensando demasiado. Todos estamos preocupados, Fukawa. Parecía que por fin estábamos ganando y ahora… ahora tenemos que volver a empezar —la voz de Komaru sonaba apesadumbrada—. ¡Pero ganaremos! ¡Sé que lo haremos!

—Y-ya suenas otra v-vez como Naegi —comentó la novelista en respuesta.

—¿Uh? ¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera algo malo?

Fukawa colgó.

Era mejor no responder esa pregunta.

No cuando se trataba de Komaru.

Emitió un largo suspiro de cansancio y miró fijamente el teléfono móvil entre sus dedos. Detuvo el movimiento de su pierna y se quedó callada por un buen rato con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Gracias por escucharme —murmuró en voz baja.

Era agradable saber que siempre había alguien con quien podía contar.

* * *

Ella sabía que las cosas no iban bien, es decir, las cosas en el mundo no iban nada bien pero era su División la que estaba cambiando desde dentro y, aun así, no hizo nada. No informó de la situación, no se lo dijo a Naegi, tampoco lo discutió con Togami (sería una pérdida de tiempo pues seguramente él también se había dado cuenta ya de lo que estaba pasando y estaba actuando de la misma forma que ella). Simplemente contempló en silencio como todo se desarrollaba. Esperando, orando por el momento en el que pudieran descubrir algo. Porque aquella era la primera pista real que tenían en semanas y pensaba aferrarse a ella con uñas y dientes.

Kirigiri Kyoko sabía que estaba siendo imprudente.

Pero ella era una detective.

_(Y…)_

Oh, la culpabilidad.

Cuando las personas actuaban dejándose llevar por ella las cosas generalmente siempre iban mal.

—Estás muy ausente, ¿sucede algo? —la voz de Naegi la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Miró la pantalla del ordenador. Naegi siempre prefería comunicarse de ese modo antes que por simples llamadas telefónicas. Decía que verla aunque fuera así recargaba todas sus fuerzas. _Ese idiota_ … Kirigiri esbozó apenas un intento de sonrisa.

—Pensaba en todo y en nada a la vez —respondió ella—. Me gustaría que todo esto terminara de una vez —confesó.

—A mí también. Me… —dudó— gustaría que estuvieras aquí pero supongo que por el momento es mejor así —carraspeó. Kirigiri lo entendía. Nunca sucedía nada bueno cuando demasiados de ellos se reunían juntos en un solo lugar. No podían arriesgarse a perder a todo el mundo de golpe de nuevo.

—Lo sé… solo siento que todo esto esté pasando justo cuando parecía que podríamos empezar a reconstruir lo que habíamos perdido —y el sueño de Naegi… ella quería verlo cumplido. Lo quería tanto que… era capaz de darlo todo por él.

—Las cosas que se han dado así —contestó el muchacho de cabellos castaños con una sonrisa triste en los labios—. Pero algún día lograremos que todo vuelva a la normalidad y entonces… —entonces podrían mirar al futuro y permitirse soñar.

—Encontraremos el modo de acabar con todo esto, Naegi. No te preocupes —susurró la mujer de cabellos violetas.

—¡Claro! ¡Confío plenamente en ti y en Togami! —pareció dudar unos segundos antes de continuar hablando—. Duerme bien, Kirigiri.

Ella asintió en silencio y continuó mirando la pantalla incluso cuando la imagen de Naegi ya se había desvanecido. La apagó tras unos segundos y colocó su enguantada mano sobre el lugar en el que segundos antes había estado la figura del castaño.

A veces no sabía si era más difícil lidiar con la esperanza o con el sentimiento de culpa.

* * *

La habitación estaba iluminada tenuemente por un par de velas produciendo una sensación de intimidad que tanto Ruruka como Sonosuke encontraban agradable. No estaban exactamente debajo de la tierra pero Damocles tenía unos horarios estrictos sobre el uso de la electricidad y estaban dentro de las horas en las que la electricidad era cortada. Los recursos eran escasos en la era actual y no podían permitirse el lujo de desperdiciarlos.

—¿Entonces cuál es el plan? —preguntó Ruruka mientras partía una galleta por la mitad. Se comió una de las partes y le dio la otra a Izayoi que se la comió sin rechistar. A Ruruka le molestaba la idea de que Izayoi se marchara sin ella pero a ver quién era el guapo que se atrevía a contradecir a Hécate o a insinuar que se equivocaba en sus estrategias.

—Atacar la decimocuarta División —respondió el rubio—. Capturar o matar a Togami y Kirigiri si las cosas se complican y después regresar.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en ellos? ¿Realmente creen que esos mocosos son tan peligrosos?

—En parte. Aunque yo más bien diría que se trata de sacar a Naegii Makoto a la luz para poder acabar con él o algo así les oí comentar —Izayoi se removió un poco pues buscaba una postura cómoda en las piernas de su novia.

Debido al Orden habían vuelto a su dinámica anterior al juego sin solucionar el problema que se ocultaba tras la niebla, ¿para qué molestarse? La situación actual les traía paz. Remover la mierda sería algo que haría alguien que buscaba el Caos y ninguno de ellos tenía intención de provocarle dolor al otro. No más del que ya le habían causado.

Se necesitaban.

Se querían.

Aunque la sombra de la traición aún se ocultase tras sus espaldas.

—No entiendo la obsesión que tiene todo el mundo con ese inútil. ¡Meh! —partió otra galleta por la mitad. Izayoi abrió la boca para recibir de nuevo el dulce y masticó en silencio antes de tragar cuando fue colocado en su boca.

—Irrelevante. Damocles lo quiere muerto así que muerto tendrá que estar —se encogió de hombros tras decir aquellas palabras tan sentenciosas.

—¿Cuándo vais a atacar a la decimocuarta? —preguntó curiosa. Estaba pensando seriamente en prepararles un pastel para cuando regresaran. Obviamente tendría que lidiar con la presencia de Kimura pero si ella no quería comer de sus deliciosos dulces era su maldito problema. Izayoi y los demás lo disfrutarían.

—Mañana por la noche —respondió—. Hécate dijo que nuestros nuevos agentes están ya dispuestos y en funcionamiento —explicó. Ninguno de ellos estaba demasiado interesado en el tema. Solo necesitaban saber que tenían aliados que harían sus misiones más fáciles, ¿cómo eran introducidos? A ninguno le importaba.

—Mantente a salvo —murmuró de repente la mujer. El rubio se incorporó un poco para poder besar los labios de Ando. Su boca sabía a azúcar y algo de vainilla.

—Vivo para protegerte, Ruruka —le recordó él. En su expresión había una calma que parecía inhumana.

Algo dentro de Ruruka Ando se agitó con fuerza pero se fue tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo.

El Orden no dejó rastro de ese sentimiento.

* * *

Dejó caer el ramo de flores sobre la tumba sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Los pétalos se desparramaron por la tierra y el viento helado los atrajo hacia la lápida. El nombre de Yukizome Chisa aún se leía con claridad en ella. Una tumba demasiado limpia. Una vida arrancada demasiado pronto. Había sido una flor demasiado hermosa, una que la mano del hombre no había dudado en arrancar de la tierra para dejarla morir lentamente fuera de su hábitat.

Sakakura sonrió con desdén.

Chisa había muerto mucho antes de que su cuerpo dejase de respirar.

—Me perdí tu funeral. Espero que todo estuviera a tu gusto. Siento no haber venido antes. Las cosas se torcieron… un poco —le explicó a la lápida gris—. ¡Pero, hey, no me he olvidado de ti! Nunca podría hacerlo. Fuiste una gran amiga… dejando de lado todo el tema ese de que te volvieron loca y te pusiste a matar a aquellos a los que se suponía que teníamos que proteger, claro. Aunque no fue tu culpa, no estoy enfadado, claro que no estoy enfadado, ¿quién coño culparía a alguien a quien le han lavado el cerebro? Ya sé, ya sé, nosotros lo hacíamos pero no sabíamos cómo funcionaba entonces, ¿recuerdas? Ellos lo iniciaron, supusimos que ellos sí actuaban bajo su libre albedrío. Esos mocosos…

_Que idiotas habían sido._

—¿Ha venido a verte ya? —se quedó callado mirando las flores. Las suyas eran las únicas que había sobre la tumba de Yukizome—. No… no es su estilo, ¿verdad? Probablemente no quería hacerlo hasta acabar con la Desesperación y, ¡pum! Ahora va a tardar aún más. No se pueden retrasar ese tipo de cosas, ¿no crees? Mira como hemos terminado todos por retrasar lo inevitable. Tú moriste sin que él se te declarara formalmente, él lo ha perdido todo y yo… yo supongo que yo también lo he perdido todo, ¿no? Al final mi muerte no tuvo ningún valor. No he pagado mis deudas —sonrió—. Estoy en números rojos, Yukizome y el número no para de aumentar —volvió a callar. Era bien temprano en la madrugada y no había ni un alma más que él en aquel lugar—. ¿Qué deprimente, verdad? ¡Murió quien merecía salvación y fue salvado quien merecía morir!

_Pero nunca se pudo decir que la vida fuera justa._

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo? Entendería que lo estuvieras. No podría culparte. También te mentí a ti. Si hubiera tenido alguna posibilidad creo que… creo que habría luchado por él —confesó. Cerró los ojos al sentir el aire gélido acariciar sus ahora cenicientos cabellos. Aun no se acostumbraba a su nuevo aspecto. Mirarse en el espejo se había convertido en un pequeño suplicio—. ¿Pero quién coño puede luchar contra la mujer perfecta? Quita esa cara, mujer tonta. Nunca podría odiarte. Fue culpa mía enamorarme de él. Soy el responsable de mi propio sufrimiento. Siempre lo supe. Ahora estoy bien. Ya no me duele. Ya no.

Nada le dolía.

Nada le perturbaba.

Aunque ahora odiaba más a Tengan que a nadie.

Aunque le resentía el hecho de que Munakata le hubiera asesinado por un engaño y no por el descubrimiento de la verdadera traición. _“¡Mátame por los motivos adecuados al menos, idiota!_ ” Era algo que quería gritarle.

Pero nada de eso importaba ya. Ningún sentimiento que tuviera era tan intenso como antes.

Solo uno permanecía en pie.

Imperturbable al velo al que eran sometidos todos los demás.

—Cuida de él desde donde quiera que estés, ¿vale? Lo va a necesitar —pidió con una suavidad en su voz impropia de la persona que había sido. De la persona que era.

_Él ya no podía hacerlo_.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de como reaccionaria al verlo.

Las nubes empezaron a tapar el sol de la madrugada.

* * *

Togami Byakuya consideraba que tenía una paciencia cuyo límite estaba dentro de lo aceptable pero es que a veces parecía que Naegi buscaba agotársela. Solo eso explicaría que hubiera decidido mandarles a ellos a esa panda de incompetentes. De acuerdo, Fukawa no era una incompetente pero era su potencial asesina si estornudaba cuando se encontraban a solas. Al menos ya había dejado atrás su problema con la sangre y el corazón de Byakuya lo agradecía infinitamente.

—Así que… a partir de ahora estaréis pululando por aquí —dijo lentamente mientras sus ojos azules analizaban a las dos personas frente a él. Se cruzó de piernas mientras permaneció sentado en la silla del laboratorio de la decimocuarta División.

Fukawa parecía tan emocionada como siempre que él se encontraba en la ecuación mientras que el chico… dioses, ¿por qué Naegi le había dejado al cargo de Mitarai? No es que creyese que su habilidad era inútil. De hecho, en las manos adecuadas podría haber sido extremadamente útil pero las personalidades como la suya tan… sumisas le sacaban de quicio. Era incapaz de entender actitudes como la suya pese a ser alguien que dominaba y al que le gustaba dominar. Le gustaba la gente que era sumisa pero no la que lo parecía. Era una incoherencia curiosa en su cerebro.

—¡M-maestro…! —empezó la novelista. Togami alzó una mano para callarla.

—Está bien… de acuerdo, solo no os metáis demasiado en mis investigaciones. Si veo que hay algo roto que no debería estar roto sabré que habéis sido vosotros —advirtió. A esas alturas poco podía hacer ya. La decisión estaba tomada y ellos dos allí en la decimocuarta. Togami no tenía por costumbre llorar sobre la leche derramada. Lo que si tenía por (mala) costumbre era vengarse así que Naegi ya podía rezarle a todos sus ancestros.

—Esto… yo… —Mitarai carraspeó—. Me gustaría hablar con Kirigiri si no es… molestia.

Togami le indicó donde podría encontrarla. Kirigiri por lo general permanecía en el otro edificio cosa que agradecía. No es que se llevara mal con ella (de hecho era probablemente con quien mejor se llegaba) pero no dejaba de ser alguien con quien cuyas opiniones chocaba constantemente. Aspiró profundamente y miró al problema número dos (o en realidad podría llamarlo el problema número uno).

Fukawa Touko.

No podía negar que ella había cambiado un poco a mejor y eso le alegraba (ligeramente).

No es que disfrutase siendo cruel con ella pero tampoco disfrutaba de su compañía en la mayoría de las ocasiones por no hablar del tema de la genocida. Aunque pareciera mentira Togami Byakuya apreciaba su propia vida lo suficiente como para querer mantener las distancias. En su cabeza lo ideal sería poder librarse de aquel pequeño problema que representaba la otra personalidad de Touko, sin embargo, dada la situación del mundo era una decisión arriesgada.

—¿S-sucede al-algo, maestro? —preguntó Fukawa mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. El rubio rodó los ojos y emitió un lento suspiro.

—Quizá en el futuro —murmuró para sí. Touko le miró confusa y él simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Quizá cuando todo terminara podrían ser amigos pero por el momento la situación era demasiado critica como para que entretuviera su mente en semejantes problemáticas absurdas. Las relaciones humanas eran terriblemente complicadas y problemáticas cuando los demás no le obedecían al cien por cien o esperaban _algo_ de él.

Y el mundo estaba en peligro.

Era obvia cual debía ser su prioridad.

Aunque eso le dejase solo al final no le importaba.

Tampoco es como si él necesitase realmente a alguien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se acercan los problemas y no diré nada más porque en el fondo soy una mala persona :)
> 
> Nos leemos.


	5. Réquiem a los soñadores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Ups (?)

Llovía.

Oían el sonido de la lluvia como si les estuviera cayendo encima a pesar de estar resguardados dentro del edificio. Kirigiri Kyoko se encontró a sí misma disfrutando del sonido, de la sensación de falsa paz que le provocaba el correr del agua y de los viejos recuerdos que aquel sonido le traía a la cabeza. Una chimenea, una taza de chocolate. Su padre. No solía pensar en él. No demasiado. Eran demasiadas las cosas que se habían quedado pendientes entre ellos y recordarle nunca la aliviaba.

—¿Crees que nos estamos equivocando? —fue ella la que le hizo la pregunta a él. Fue ella la que giró su rostro, separándolo de la ventana para mirar la esbelta figura de Togami. El millonario le devolvió la mirada.

—No lo sabremos hasta que algo suceda —respondió el rubio midiendo con cuidado cada una de sus palabras—. ¿Quién sabe? Hemos… evitado la muerte directa en demasiadas ocasiones y seguimos metiéndonos en la boca del lobo. Por pura estadística algún día dejaremos de salir victoriosos.

—Así que somos ese tipo de personas a las que se le sube el poder a la cabeza. Solo que con nosotros es nuestra supervivencia, ¿uh?

—Sentirnos invencibles, inmortales, es casi natural cuando una y otra vez la muerte nos pone la pistola en la nuca pero al final se desvía el disparo por milímetros. Pero no lo somos, Kirigiri, somos tan mortales como todos y no deberíamos olvidarlo —concedió.

¿Entonces por qué ninguno de ellos cogía el teléfono y hacía la llamada?

¿Por qué creían que podían salvar al mundo solo ellos dos?

¿Desesperación?

¿Prepotencia?

Kirigiri Kyoko cerró los ojos. Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y volver a cerrarse. Supuso que Togami se había marchado. Supo que él tampoco iba a mover un dedo para alertar a quienes debían ser alertados.

Y esperó.

* * *

Llovía.

Como popularmente se decía, llovía a mares. Llovía tanto que si no se cubrían pronto acabarían calados hasta los huesos.

Al menos los uniformes eran ligeros y cómodos aunque tuvieran exactamente el mismo diseño (obviando las tallas). Correspondía a su rango. Como en un ejército los agentes del Orden (los que no eran dobles) habían empezado a llevar todos el mismo uniforme y como en un ejército ellos que se correspondían con un rango superior debían distinguirse de los soldados rasos. Izayoi lo encontraba pérfido pero así era el Orden establecido por Damocles y él no iba a cuestionarlo.

—Matad a todo el que os vea —ordenó Hécate sin titubear—. Que no den la alarma.

—Y no os preocupéis por la sangre —añadió de repente Kizakura—. El negro disimula muy bien esas manchas.

Hécate rodó los ojos, Izayoi escondió el rostro y Sakakura sonrió de lado.

—Conocéis los planos del lugar —continuó la mujer—. Tenéis la información necesaria. Conocéis los puestos de acceso y quienes van a ayudarnos —Hécate los miró—. Aquí nos separamos en dos grupos. Izayoi y yo buscaremos en el edificio de la derecha dónde presumiblemente se encuentra Togami, vosotros dos os encargareis de Kirigiri. Recordad que no pueden huir de aquí con vida. Si no es posible efectuar la captura tendréis que recurrir a la eliminación de los objetivos, ¿ha quedado claro?

Nadie replicó, todos ellos asintieron y finalmente las cosas se pusieron en marcha.

—¿Estás segura de que es buena idea? —preguntó Sonosuke al cabo de unos minutos de la separación del grupo—. Poner a esos dos en el mismo equipo.

—Puede que parezca sorprendente —aclaró lacónica— pero su coordinación les hace un equipo mortalmente efectivo. Confió en que sabrán comportarse por el bien de la misión.

—Pero, ¿por qué mandar a Kizakura tras Kirigiri? ¿No lo complicará…? —no es que hubiera prestado demasiada atención a la explicación de Damocles sobre todo lo que había pasado pero recordaba aquello porque aún estaba escuchando cuando lo contó (dejó de prestar atención cuando se enteró de cómo había muerto Ruruka).

—La captura es prioritaria —le recordó Hécate—. Si lo fuera el asesinato ten por seguro que tú habrías ido en su lugar. Kizakura evitará que Sakakura quiera terminar las cosas demasiado rápido. No te preocupes, Izayoi. Salvo incidencias todo está pensando al milímetro. Solo tendremos problemas si interviniesen factores externos de los que no hemos sido informados y aun así tengo algún que otro as bajo la manga —explicó más paciente de lo que alguien hubiera podido creer que era dada su actitud generalmente apática.

Izayoi y Hécate formaron un equipo rápido, mortífero y letal. Con la ayuda de los agentes dobles que habían introducido en la decimocuarta (agentes que técnicamente aún pertenecían a la Fundación, era lo… divertido del Orden) no tuvieron demasiadas resistencias a las que enfrentarse salvo aquellos guardias que no habían sido afectados por el Orden. Izayoi nunca había sido especialmente escrupuloso a la hora de matar. Ni siquiera cuando había estado en la Fundación. Para él, proteger a Ruruka siempre había sido su más absoluta prioridad y el resto del mundo podía irse al cuerno si era necesario.

Él la hubiera seguido en la Desesperación, en el Orden o en la Esperanza.

Le daba igual si la gente no lo entendía o lo consideraba demente.

Ese era su tipo de amor.

Leal.

Más allá de la muerte.

La instalación de la decimocuarta División era una de las más grandes. Estaba dividida en dos edificios de varias plantas cada uno. Sonosuke sabía que el edificio en el que estaban tenía un sótano pero no creía que Togami estuviera allí. De hecho, no sabía de quien fue la brillante idea de construir semejante instalación cerca de un acantilado. Si un grupo de desesperados lo suficientemente grande los hubiera atacado se habrían encontrado entre la espada y la pared.

Él suponía que tenía que ver con los generadores y el mar pero aun así le parecía una apuesta demasiado arriesgada. Una trampa para ratones. Jamás habría permitido que Ruruka se quedase allí ni una noche. Izayoi aspiró el aire húmedo que se respiraba allí dentro, los pasillos estaban en su mayoría a oscuras por el ahorro energético así que sus emboscadas terminaron resultando exitosas en la totalidad de ellas. La desesperación por lo general nunca se mostraba tan organizada.

—¿Realmente crees que estará en los laboratorios? —preguntó el rubio cuando se dio cuenta del rumbo que estaban tomando—. ¿No sería mejor probar en los dormitorios a estas horas?

¿Realmente Togami Byakuya estaría aún despierto investigando? No conocía al chico lo suficiente como para saberlo. Cuando sus cuerpos bajaron lo suficiente Hécate hizo un gesto con la mano para que guardara silencio y esperó muy quieta varios minutos. Izayoi no movió un solo músculo de su cuerpo al ver el gesto, al percibir su concentración.

—No está solo —informó y a él no le quedó más remedio que asentir. Porque él también había escuchado el crujido de los pasos, las voces demasiado altas. Dos personas. Togami y por lo que le indicaba su voz aguda una mujer a la que parecía estar regañando. ¿Una ayudante? No, por la información de la que disponían era más probable que se tratase de Fukawa Touko pero, ¿qué hacía ella allí? ¿No debería estar en la División en la que se encontraba Naegi Komaru?

—Bienvenidos sean los problemáticos factores externos —murmuró Hécate sarcástica a lo que Izayoi no pudo más que sonreír con sorna.

Debían andarse con cuidado, lo sabía, ¿y si había un tercer integrante que no se estaba moviendo o peor, más de uno? Preparó sus armas con cuidado pues no quería hacer el ruido suficiente como para alarmar a sus presas y, sin embargo, a pesar de sus cuidadosos movimientos Hécate hizo algo que el hombre no habría esperado ni en un millón de años.

Ella abrió la puerta de una patada y entró en el laboratorio.

Fue raro. Nunca la había visto atacar de frente. La mujer morena era rápida y letal lo cual la hacía preferir los ataques sorpresa, la hacía mortal durante ellos. Izayoi había visto ya lo suficiente su forma de pelear como para haberlo asimilado. Aún con eso, no tardó en seguirla para cubrir su espalda. Sería problemático que algo le sucediera.

—¿Qué demonios? —las luces estaban encendidas allí en el laboratorio, la sala era amplia y estaba prácticamente vacía salvo por un enorme ordenador y dos alargadas mesas (con sus respectivos taburetes alrededor). Fue Togami el que habló y era, efectivamente, Fukawa Touko quien lo acompañaba. Una agradable sorpresa le recorrió el cuerpo cuando se percató de que estaban solos. Un problema menos.

Analizó todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor y entonces se percató del líquido verdoso en el suelo así como de los pequeños frascos rotos que lo rodeaban. Sonosuke supuso que de ello derivaba la discusión que él y Hécate habían escuchado.

Irrelevante; pensó.

Los pequeños detalles como esos no afectaban al acontecimiento que iba a suceder. Hécate se movió lentamente, colocó una mano sobre su delgada cadera y señaló a Togami con la mano con la que sostenía su blanco yoyo (era diestra).

—Togami Byakuya. Has sido calificado como una amenaza de rango A para nuestra Orden —explicó apática la mujer morena. Por un segundo, sus ojos ambarinos parecieron refulgir bajo el manto de la luz del laboratorio—. Acompáñanos o muere.

—¿¡Ah!? ¡Y un cuerno que voy a dejar que l-le pongas una mano encima, zorra! —exclamó la novelista en cuanto escuchó la amenaza.

Togami no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. Ni siquiera pudo hacer el ademán de detenerla. Touko atacó a Hécate y así fue como se desató la tormenta. No fue un dos contra uno, al menos, Izayoi vigilaba a Togami mientras este parecía analizar la situación que se presentaba ante sus narices buscando una salida.

En el pasado, Izayoi probablemente lo habría sentido por él. En aquellos momentos, lo único que ansiaba era completar exitosamente la misión. El deseo era un picor molesto bajo la nuca. Una ansiedad silenciosa que no debería estar ahí y que se iría cuando todo terminara. Se forzó así mismo a concentrar su atención en la pelea que se estaba desarrollando frente a él.

Aunque Sonosuke conocía la existencia de Fukawa Touko (y la de su pequeño problema) por su anterior rango en la Fundación jamás la había visto luchar. Y, debía reconocer, lo hacía bien. Esquivaba cuando era conveniente, bloqueaba cuando era necesario e incluso en un par de ocasiones había conseguido desestabilizar a Hécate. Heridas superficiales recorrían el cuerpo de ambas mujeres y la sangre apenas manchaba el suelo. La impaciencia lo comía por dentro pero sabía que apartar su mirada de Togami para luchar y terminar aquel baile volvería la batalla caótica. La prioridad era atrapar a Togami pese a que Izayoi estaba seguro de que las cosas se torcían le mataría antes de que llegara a la puerta.

Aunque le costase la vida.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó la explosión que pareció hacer que incluso los cimientos del edificio se tambalearan. Maldijo en voz baja sabiendo que el problema debía haber sucedido con el otro grupo. No tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por ellos. Hubo un destello cegador y un chasquido sonoro. Cuando Sonosuke pudo volver a abrir los ojos vio el yoyo de Hécate partido en dos. La mujer de piel oscura había empezado a esquivar los ataques que Fukawa había empezado a lanzar sobre ella y casi parecía que la novelista había recibido una inyección de adrenalina mientras que los movimientos de la otra mujer eran cada vez más lentos.

Una parte de él le exigió que interviniera antes de que fuera tarde. La otra se quedó congelada al ver a Togami. El rubio le estaba mirando fijamente y había algo en él que le resultaba terriblemente familiar. Entonces Byakuya hizo un ademán con la mano para que se mantuviera al margen. Un gesto que él conocía demasiado bien. Lo había visto muchas veces desde que estaba en el Orden.

Y todo sucedió demasiado deprisa para que su afectada visión fuera capaz de captarlo a la perfección, sin embargo, fue testigo del momento en el que Fukawa incrustó unas tijeras en el costado de Hécate y ésta cayó de rodillas al suelo. Togami gritó.

—¡Fukawa! ¡La necesitamos viva! —exclamó. El millonario corrió hacia Touko y le sujetó con una mano la cintura en lo que en un principio parecía un intento de separarla del cuerpo que se aferraba con fuerza a las tijeras que estaban en su costado.

—¡Maestro…! —atinó a exclamar ella con sus ojos abiertos de par en par antes de que Togami Byakuya le desgarra la garganta con un kunai que el herrero reconoció como suyo.

Solo que no era él quien lo sostenía.

Solo que no era Togami Byakuya tampoco el que lo hacía.

Le costó varios parpadeos y un intenso frotamiento en sus parpados el poder ver la verdadera escena. Hécate sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de Fukawa Touko entre sus brazos mientras que Togami se sujetaba el costado con sus ahora ensangrentadas manos debido a unas tijeras que estaban incrustadas en su costado. Izayoi lo entendió de golpe.

—Fukawa… —Sonosuke escuchó como el millonario susurraba el nombre de la mujer asesinada mientras él solo podía contemplar el yoyo roto en el suelo. Entre el plástico destrozado había un pequeño cristal circular. El hombre tragó saliva.

—La hipnotizadora definitiva —murmuró.

Desde que la conoció supo que era una mujer peligrosa.

Pero solo entonces comprendió el verdadero terror que representaba esa mujer.

* * *

Para Kizakura Koichi descubrir que Mitarai estaba con Kirigiri fue dos cosas. Una maldición y… una bendición. No era la primera vez que se veía obligado a hacer algo horrible. En un mundo lleno de Desesperación el asesinato como método de protección se había extendido hasta volverse una constante. Y no era la primera vez que incluso tenía que acabar con agentes de la esperanza con tal de proteger aquello por lo que daría su vida una y otra vez.

Cazarles no había sido nada sencillo. El edificio estaba lo suficientemente protegido como para que ni todos sus agentes hubieran podido desactivar todas las malditas trampas y mecanismos de defensa (parecía que habían aprendido algo de la última vez). Al final, habían terminado en el maldito túnel subterráneo mientras jugaban al gato y al ratón. Una pena para los ratones que el final del túnel llevara directamente al precipicio del acantilado. Recordaba haber dicho algo ingenioso al respecto.

Ahora sus manos estaban manchadas con la sangre del joven Mitarai mientras Sakakura acorralaba a su protegida. Sus manos sostenían el teléfono móvil del muchacho con demasiada fuerza.

Él sabía que no iba a durar mucho aquel ramalazo de cordura que el video había provocado. Kizakura sabía que ellos no podían ser reparados de la forma en la que la Desesperación era arreglada (malamente arreglada) con el talento del muchacho. Aspiró profundamente y rebuscó en sus bolsillos tras dejar con cuidado el móvil sobre el cuerpo ensangrentado de Mitarai. Lo sentía por el chico, de verdad lo hacía, pero una parte de él no lamentaba el resultado que se había derivado de aquello.

Aún seguía lloviendo, el mar se agitaba con furia chocando contra las rocas y él estaba calado hasta los malditos huesos. Su paquete de tabaco también estaba empapado y para su desgracia los cigarrillos de su interior estaban en el mismo estado.

—Lástima —murmuró. Le habría gustado disfrutar de aquel placer de la misma forma de siempre una última vez. No creía que fuera a ser capaz de recuperar sus sentidos nuevamente.

Se levantó de las rocas encharcadas y se alejó del cadáver de Ryota para acercarse a los otros dos. Sakakura retenía a Kirigiri por la cintura mientras está se quedaba flácida entre sus brazos. En sus ojos pudo ver frustración y una profunda tristeza por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Kirigiri se había vuelto ligeramente más expresiva desde aquella vez que la vio en una pantalla por culpa de Enoshima Junko.

Ah, la culpabilidad. Que carroñera más traidora.

—Nuestra prioridad es llevarte con vida, Kyoko —dijo de repente. Su expresión se transformó para pasar a mirar a la mujer con una profunda tristeza.

—¿Kizakura? —preguntó Juzo confuso—. ¿Estás bien?

No.

No lo estaba.

El rubio ni siquiera lo miró. Solo tenía ojos para la hija de Jin.

—No puedo hacer mucho más por ti. Solo darte algo de tiempo para que obtengas las respuestas que buscas —pero dependía de ella encontrarlas o no—. Lo siento. Sobrevive a esto, por favor —pidió.

La ventaja de tener formación militar residía en que sabía perfectamente como tumbar a una mole como lo era Sakakura. Así que no tardó demasiado en actuar y sin que el otro lo viera venir atacó sus piernas y luego les empujó a ambos contra el precipicio. Kizakura escuchó los gritos de sorpresa, el chapoteó de la caída, pero no llegó a verlos sumergirse en la fiera marea. Estaba demasiado ocupado orando, rogando por la salvación de esos dos pobres diablos.

Por un breve momento se permitió a sí mismo tener la esperanza de que Kyoko descubriera algo en Sakakura que pudiera ayudarles a todos (si es que alguno de los dos sobrevivía, en el fondo se conformaba con que ella lo hiciera).

Y después regresó con Hécate e Izayoi.

No le sorprendió comprobar que ellos si habían cumplido con su parte del trabajo. Honestamente, le costaba imaginarse a Hécate fracasando en una misión encargada por el mismo Damocles. Se quitó el sombrero e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Me temo que traigo malas noticias —el Orden estaba de regresó en su mente y no le permitió omitir detalle alguno, sin embargo, si le permitió guardarse lo que había pensado y sentido. Ya no era una amenaza porque en su estado actual no lo repetiría (a menos que ocurriera algo similar con otro video pero era poco probable). Muerto el perro se acabó la rabia, ¿no?

—¿Mitarai? ¿Cómo es posible? Según la información que teníamos se había marchado junto a los remanentes —masculló la hipnotizadora cuando el relato terminó. Problemas, todo se había vuelto terriblemente problemático. Encima habían perdido a Sakakura y Kirigiri por aquel inesperado factor externo. Al menos habían acabado con él y la posibilidad de nuevos… problemas con respecto a su talento se habían solucionado de golpe.

—Supongo que si Mitarai estaba aquí el resto de los remanentes también habrá vuelto. Viendo nuestros antecedentes es más que probable que estén esparcidos por el resto de las Divisiones —convino Kizakura.

—Eso no es nada bueno. Nuestras distracciones van a ser masacradas —murmuró Izayoi. Para poder atacar con total libertad la decimocuarta habían preparado varios chivos expiatorios para que entretuviesen al resto de divisiones y así diera la impresión de un ataque generalizado a la Fundación.

—Está bien… las guerras siempre conllevan sacrificios —recordó Hécate—. Incluso aunque este problema no hubiera surgido era poco probable que nuestras distracciones sobrevivieran. No importa. Debemos volver inmediatamente e informar de estos desagradables infortunios —a Damocles no iban a gustarle nada aquellas noticias. Los tres lo sabían.

—¿Qué hacemos con Sakakura? —preguntó Sonosuke mientras acomodaba a Togami en su espalda. El rubio permanecía inerte, inconsciente sobre la misma. Después de haberle dejado inconsciente se había tomado la molestia de vendar su herida pero sería recomendable para el rubio que Damocles lo examinara.

—Si sigue vivo lo recuperaremos —la respuesta de la hipnotizadora fue tajante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Felices fiestas! ¡Mi regalo de Navidad son dos muertes!
> 
> *cri, cri*
> 
> Ejem, como dato extra debo decir que no considero a Mitarai parte del casting de DR2 sino del de DR3 y, eh... uhm... yo ya dije que habría muertes -khé-. Espero que la escena haya quedado clara, realmente la tenía clara en mi cabeza pero narrarla fue... ¿complicado por el tema del hipnotismo? 
> 
> Nos leemos.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un proyecto que tenía ganas de llevar a cabo (y lo posteo para presionarme a mi misma porque no quiero ser un koala, cof). Quiero tomármelo con calma para no meter demasiado la gamba pero... idk, si Kodaka no explica que pollas es su Desesperación entonces yo puedo tomarme también licencias artísticas para explicar las cosas (rellenar los plot holes de ese hombre es... complicado).
> 
> Si preciso de añadir algún tag adicional o pareja más ya lo iré viendo por el momento la idea se queda así, ahaha...
> 
> Nos leemos.


End file.
